


Work A Miracle

by d00nut



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocolypse, Angst, Michael-centric, Multi, OT6, Zombie AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-31 01:14:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3958921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d00nut/pseuds/d00nut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Geoff had known that one day, one of them was going to get bit. He just didn't think it’d be this soon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Work A Miracle

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any mistakes, I didn't want to go through it too much because I wouldn't post it...  
> 

Geoff raised his gun and pulled the trigger. Another groan was cut off as the bullet pierced the zombie’s skull. He grunted as its blood sprayed onto his face and a brief panic of ‘oh God I’m infected oh God oh God oh-’ raced through his mind before aiming and shooting another walker. ‘Go for the head’ was a mantra in his mind alongside ‘protect Michael’. 

Michael was holding his own, of course, swinging his axe left and right. He looked wild, almost feral as he hacked furiously at the growing hoard.

“We have to get back!” Michael yelled, “there’s too many, Geoff!”

He was right, he didn’t know if he had enough bullets left to continue much longer and even though Michael was their powerhouse, Geoff could tell he was growing tired.

The others were probably worried about them, they weren’t supposed to be gone this long-

Michael’s scream brings him back and he turns to see a large biter on top of him. Geoff’s heart stutter and he runs over, grabs the fallen axe and wedges it in its skull.

In his panicked state, he doesn’t notice what Michael’s saying. He grabs the zombie and tugs it off of the lad. He turns around and shoots another zombie, its face exploding at the close range.

“No no no- please, Geoff, help- my arm oh God my arm-”

Geoff had known that one day, one of them was going to get bit. He just didn’t think it’d be this soon.

Geoff resisted the urge to vomit when he saw the state of Michael’s forearm. Instead, he was filled with an intense fear, there was a solid block of ice buried in his chest. His arm has a large black bite in it, blood oozing from it. The cold fear gripped him tight.

“It’s okay, it’s okay,” he found himself rambling. “Stay calm, your blood will pump faster if you don’t calm down.” ‘You will get infected faster.’ He doesn’t let that thought pass his lips.

Michael nodded weakly, sucked in a shaky breath and grit his teeth. His eyes were so wide and panicked. Geoff could only imagine what he looked like right now. His attention was brought towards an approaching walker. He raised his gun and fired.

He felt Michael jerk beside him. He looked down and saw tears in Michael’s eyes and Geoff couldn’t wipe them away because he was too busy shooting the biters that were getting closer to his boy.

“Fuck this,” Geoff reached under Michael’s shoulders and hauled him to his feet. 

“Get on my back.”

Michael didn’t hesitate to hop onto Geoff’s back and wrap his arms around his shoulders. He heard Michael bite back a whimper but he didn’t pay no mind to it. As Michael locked his legs around his waist, he spotted another zombie.

Geoff raised his gun to another walker and-

“Damnit!” He screamed- no fucking bullets.

He shoved the gun into the waist of his pants and reached down for the axe and swung just in time.

Michael scrambled to stay on his back and Geoff retched when his bitten arm pressed near his face- it looked so bad-

“Stay calm, Michael, baby,” he found himself saying to Michael in a soft mantra.

“Geoff, I’m going to di-”

Geoff started running, they weren’t too far from home.

Biters were slow, and in no time, they lost them to the surrounding forest. Geoff still kept running, nearly tripping every so often, but never falling. He couldn’t. Wouldn’t wall.

He started yelling when he spotted the lights of their house. He could hear Michael’s ragged breath and knew they had to act fast.

“Jack! Ryan!” He screamed their names. He screamed until his throat hurt and his chest burned. His legs were numb from running and had to keep himself from buckling under his and Michael’s weight.

His heart soared when Jack and Ryan burst through the front door, but nearly stopped when he saw the lads come from behind them. He didn’t want them to see Michael in this state.

“Gavin, Ray go back inside!” He yelled harshly, but his voice dropped out when his knees buckled under Michael’s weight and he nearly fell to the ground a few feet from the house, but he wanted to get closer.

Ray seemed to have said something in response, but after the gents saw what was wrong, they corralled them back inside and ran down the steps. 

Geoff dropped to his knees in exhaustion and croaked, “he’s bitten, Ryan…” tears welled in his eyes.

“Ry…?” Michael cried weakly, sliding off Geoff’s back.

Ryan eased a whimpering Michael to the ground as Jack ran inside to prepare for the lad.

“Geoff...Goddamnit- Geoff!” Said man jerked his fearful gaze away from Michael and met Ryan’s panicked gaze.

“Geoff, you have to help me get him inside,” Geoff nodded and they carefully pulled him up.

Once inside, they laid Michael on the kitchen table. The lads came rushing down the stairs, but Geoff paid them no mind- it didn’t really matter, they needed the help, they’ve seen worse, although they haven’t seen one of their boyfriends like this.

Jack tied a piece of cloth tightly around Michael’s arm, just above the cut to stop the blood flow. When he got a good look at the bite, Ryan noticed how fast the gent’s face drained of color.

Jack swallowed, “Gavin, get me a knife.”

“What?” Gavin squawked, horrified.

“The only way I can save him is if I cut the infection out,” Jack said with a heavy stern voice. “So please get me the damn knife.”

Ray grabbed Gavin’s wrist and ran to get the knife. Gavin’s teary eyes were locked on Michael and didn’t stray until they were out of sight; Geoff couldn’t blame him. Michael was blearily looking around, twisting in Ryan’s hold, gasping and moaning in pain and his arm was an absolute fucking mess. The skin was black and the blood oozing down his arm was pooling onto the table was black. He wanted to vomit looking at it.

Ryan was running his hand through Michael’s sweaty curls, whispering to him. Geoff went to them and grabbed Michael’s uninjured- uninfected- arm and held his hand, massaging it between his larger hands. He couldn’t tell whose hands were shaking worse. It might be him.

“Baby, it’s going to be okay, Jack’s going to fix you okay?” Geoff whispered assuringly as Ryan leaned down and pecked him on the forehead. Michael was shaking his head, his glossy eyes staring almost limply at Geoff. Michael whimpered and coughed as Geoff watched with fear.

“G-Geoff, I’m infected- just kill m-” before he could say anything else, Ryan clamped a hand over his mouth. Geoff was speechless, all he could do was shake his head and blink tears out of his eyes.

When Ryan spoke next, his voice was wobbly and distorted by intense fear. “No no no n- Michael, honey, you’re g-going to…” He choked and instead of continuing, he bent down and pressed his lips to Michael’s tear stained lips.

‘Michael was going to become one of those-’ Geoff sucked in a gasp that rattled in chest.

Michael whined and arched his back as a wave of pain surged through his arm and washed over him. He rolled his head to look at his arm and gagged. Bile rose in his throat and he leaned over as the contents of his stomach expelled onto the floor. He noticed that Ryan’s hand jerked away for a moment before returning to their place.

He heard footsteps approaching and distantly heard Gavin gagging.

“Gavin,” he groaned, rolling onto his back he continued. “Shut the fuck up.”

A cloth came into his vision as Jack wiped his mouth off. He mouthed a thank you to Jack and he responded by stroking his thumb across Michael’s cheek.

Ray came back with the knife and handed it to Jack. The bearded man grabbed the bottle of alcohol beside him, “someone grab his arm and legs.” His voice was clipped as he disinfected the knife. His hands had a slight tremor, Geoff noticed.

Michael made a muffled panic-stricken noise in the back of his throat as he eyed the knife. The noise pulled at all of their hearts, knowing that what had to be done was necessary to save him, but hating it all the same.

There was a flurry of movement as Geoff rushed and grabbed Michael’s legs while Ray grabbed his bitten arm and Gavin gripped the other. Ryan leaned over Michael and grabbed him face.

“Just look at me, only me, okay?” Ryan’s voice was so very calm, but the others could hear the begging rising in his throat. Michael blinked and slowly nodded.

The older man’s face left his vision for a second and fear ran through him and he felt a sound escape his throat. He reappeared later with a cloth in hand. He brought it to the younger man’s mouth.

“Bite down on this.” He commanded and Michael was too busy slipping away to notice Ryan open his mouth and shove the cloth between his teeth.

“We need to hurry,” Jack’s voice rose in pitch from the panic he was feeling.

By this point, Michael’s arm was burning and the burning was starting to move further up his arm and he distantly thought that it might be too late for him and his face grew wet and everything went bleary.

“I’ve got you boi,” came Gavin’s strained voice off to the side of him.

Michael felt Gavin run his thumb over his knuckles before pressing his weight down on his whole arm. He dimly noticed the rest as they too held down his limbs.

He looked up and met Ryan’s eyes and saw his lips moving.

“-ichael, Michael, everything’s going to be okay, but you have to look at me, look at me, Michael-”

He let his head fall to the side and he saw Jack holding a knife too close to his arm- his arm hurt-

Jack’s going to hurt him more-?

Two warms hands were pressed to the sides of his face and Ryan’s horrified face was brought back to his attention. The man bent down and pressed a wobbly kiss to his lips. That was okay, his lips were wobbly too.

“Jack’s going to fix you.” Jack? But he was hurting him, Jack was trying to help-?

Michael’s back arched off the table as his arm erupted with intense pain. He gasped like a drowning man and choked out muffled screams. He couldn’t get in enough air-

Through his panic and muffled cries he heard a whispering voice above him.

“m here with you, we’re here, this is helping you, I promise-”

Two hands were stroking his face, but their grip on him was claustrophobic. He realized his eyes were closed and they shot open to reveal crystal blue eyes staring back at him.

‘Ry- make it stop- ahh!’ He jerked as the pain increased. He tried to move away from the pain but was unable to move- why couldn’t he-?

“Michael, stop thrashing!” He heard another voice- Ray, “Jack is stopping the infection from spreading!-”

“Michael grit his teeth against the cloth in his mouth. He was going to die here or become infected-

His chest burned and every breath hurt. He managed to spit out the cloth in his mouth.

“please-” absolute fear washed over him and he grew very cold. His lungs constricted.

His vision was getting dark. He screamed from the fear and pain.

Ryan jumped as Michael let out the most horrifying scream. His hands scrambled against the younger man’s face, stroking and caressing it to try to calm him down.

“Baby, please-” Ryan choked out before freezing, eyes widening.

Michael’s eyes were closed.

The silence that followed was heart-stopping.

Michael’s sweat streaked face was pale and slack. Ryan ran his hands down his face to where Michael’s neck connected to his shoulders.

“Michael?” The moment Ryan’s voice whispered his name, pure chaos broke out.

“No, no-” He heard Gavin sob. 

Geoff sucked in a breath and grabbed Jack’s arm, who was frozen, staring at Michael’s face.

Ryan was pushed away by Ray. The lad pressed two shaking fingers to the auburn haired boy’s neck. The space in between felt like an eternity. Ray sighed and so did the rest. Ray took a step back and almost fell from the weakness he felt in his knees. He sniffed and rubbed a hand over his mouth.

Geoff, who looked almost dead from the stress, looked to Jack. Seeing the man was still in a daze, he murmured to him and gently shook his arm.

The bearded man blinked hard and swallowed. He glanced over at Geoff before returning to cutting again.

Ryan grabbed the discarded cloth and started cleaning up the grime and blood on Michael’s face. His mouth tight and brow stressed.

“Are we going to lose him?” They almost didn’t hear Ray, he was so quiet. His whisper was something the others had been thinking, but were too afraid to ask.

All heads turned with bated breath to Jack, who had laid down his knife and was wrapping up the wounded arm.

Jack sighed, “he almost lost an arm...but no,” Jack then smiled softly. “The tough son of a bitch will survive. He just passed out from the pain. He’ll wake back up soon.”

The sob Geoff released next was heartbreaking. He let go of Jack’s hand to press it to his face, his other hand was still clenching Michael’s uninjured one. He couldn't stop the tears. Gavin came up behind him and pulled him into a fierce hug.

“You got him here fast enough for Jack to clean out the infection,” Gavin wiped some grime off Geoff’s face and shushed him. “You saved him.”

Geoff was still for a long time, looking at Gavin, before Ray spoke up.

“Geoff, you and Jack saved Michael, he’s going to be bitching about Gavin in no time,” Ray smiled, eyes misty. “He’s okay- Michael’s going to be okay.”

Geoff stifled a sob and laughed softly, “he’s okay he’s okay-”

The gent heard Jack shush him and was enveloped in his arms. One by one, the others joined in the hug.

“I love all of you…”

\---

“That was a good shot, boi!”

“You think so?” Gavin asked, eyes lit up. He looked over his shoulder at Michael to see if he was being truthful. They were sitting atop an abandoned building, taking practice shots at lone biters.

“Besides the fact that you wasted three bullets trying to shoot one.”

“Oi! Sod off, Ray,” Gavin squawked, him and Michael both startled at the lads appearance, “you sneaky bastard!”

Ignoring the brit, Ray squatted down by Michael and they shared a chaste kiss. “Feeling better?”

Michael blanked out, “huh?” Ray could see the gears turning in his head before Michael looked down at his arm like he forgot about it. “Oh! Yeah, it’s good.”

“His mind might’ve went zombie but his body is whole,” Ryan laughed as he appeared over the side of the building. He climbed the last step of the ladder and walked over to them.

“Let’s not joke about that, shall we?” Jack sighed, leaning beside Michael reading a worn book.

The jersey man glanced over at Geoff who had been quiet for a while now. He was sitting by Gavin, looking out at the forest with a troubled look on his face. Michael decided then to get up and walk over to Geoff, the conversation had quieted and the others were now looking on at Michael. Ignoring the stares, he sat down beside Geoff and let a sigh pass his lips. When Geoff just continued to stare the lad slid his hand into Geoff’s tattooed one.

The older man jolted just a little and turned his head to Michael, “yeah?”

Michael just smiled. 

“We’re okay,” and they were.


End file.
